Swiftkill Mommy Dearest
by tohodynasty
Summary: Swiftkill's dear sweet Mommy may not be as sweet as she appears to be.


The lubricant, flogger and rubber violet strap-on toy were laid out in a line between the younger dire wolf's long red legs as she struggled frantically on the bed with her rear end up. Swiftkill whimpered and begged pleadingly to the dominatrix who was kneeling down in front of the set of bondage products. Her butt wiggled frantically and then was painfully spanked hard. "Youch!" Swiftkill screamed out, still shaking her big round butt to her abuser's face. "Please, please... please don't, Mommy..." She pleaded softly in a frightened tone. Her butt then laid back down as a warm, gentle hand stroked against her fur. Swiftkill felt her mother's claws lightly pinch her buttock between her fur and she cried again. "What're you doing? I don't like this."

"Shhh, now...," Selina softly spoke to her child as she rubbed two fingers down the crack of her ass. She whispered, "You be a good girl and this'll go by much quicker. The more you fight, the more it's gonna hurt. And I do not go easy, even on my own pup." Selina then picked up the flogger by it's handle and dragged it slowly down Swiftkill's back and bottom. Swiftkill shivered and then stifled a sharp whimper once she felt the whip crack against her bottom. "Bitch." She muttered beneath her back. The flogger came down even harder the second time. "OW!" Swiftkill cried out. Selina flogged Swiftkill's ass numerous more times until red streaks started to become visible on her buttocks. Swiftkill shouted in tears, "Ow, that hurts! No more! No more, please!"

Selina crawled over beside her and whispered into her ear, "Oh, we're far from done. I think you need harsher punishment." Swiftkill closed her eyes and felt her mom drag the flogger down between her legs against her vulva. Selina turned the flogger around and with the whip part facing her, she caressed the firm rubber handle between her daughter's vulva and pushed it down into her vagina. "Ow, I don't like that. Please stop..." Swiftkill begged again. Selina ignored her pleas while fucking her pussy with the rod, using her free hand to stretch her butt open so she could press her fingertip against her tight little butthole. Swiftkill shivered suddenly and her mom shoved the rod in as deep as it would go. "OWWW!" Swiftkill cried. "Keep still, you little cunt." Selina growled as she forced the rod back in again. She listened to Swiftkill's whining cries while raping her vagina with the dry flogger handle and forcing two claw-tipped fingers into her anus. Selina fingered her hard, remarking how tight and warm it felt. She pulled the flogger out of her pup's sore wet pussy and laid it aside. "Act One is done, sweetie. The more you stay calm, the faster Act Two will come and go."

With Swiftkill's bruised butt still up high, her mom unscrewed the cap off of the grape-flavored lubricant. She used her free hand to spread open Swiftkill's ass again and squeezed the cooling liquid around and inside her rectum, listening to her daughter's pleasured moans. "Ooh, that's cold!" She squealed. The wet lube streamed down between her buttocks and over her crotch while also filling up her butt. Swiftkill tried hard not to clench because it felt so cold whenever she did and also, Selina struck her ass every time the buttocks closed. Selina grinned and penetrated her daughter's asshole with the tip of the bottle, then squeezed hard until every drop of lubricant was inside her. Swiftkill howled softly and her butt shivered. She knew what would come next soon and so not to be hit again, she kept her ass up and her buttocks spread open.

Selina removed the bottle from Swiftkill's butt and tossed it into the plastic trash bin nearby. Her hands pressed down hard into her daughter's fluffy butt cheeks. She stroke the tip of her muzzle slowly up between Swiftkill's rump and her fingers stretched her pup's butthole wider. It was soft and wet. It became even wetter as Selina went down and licked the butthole softly, her saliva blending in with the lube. "Mmmm..." Swiftkill moaned in soft passion, though she somewhat regretted it. Her tail began to swish and Selina immediate grabbed her tail and forced it up as she continued to tongue-bathe her baby girl's butt. "Eeep!" Swiftkill squeaked in surprise while still attempting to force back her moans and groans. She kept her butt up and felt her mom's tongue slide inside her, licking around inside. "Oh, Mommy... That feels so good..." The cute nude dire wolf spoke timidly. Selina moved a hand down and pet her daughter's pussy tenderly while still tongue-fucking her ass passionately. Swiftkill's pussy was now dripping wildly from her orgasmic attraction to her mom. Her juices drizzled between Selina's fingers as she felt Mommy's tongue push deeper slightly, licking away at the grape-flavored liquid inside. Swiftkill moaned without thinking, "Oh, Mommy... Mommy, fuck me!" Selina grinned after pulling out her tongue and licking her lips. "Sweetie, you just exposed Act Three."

Selina moved her hands around Swiftkill's waist and guided her body down flat onto the bed. "Keep that ass stretched." She commanded her daughter as she belted the purple dildo toy around her own waist. Swiftkill did as she was told and firmly gripped her hands over her buttocks to keep them spread while keeping her tail way up.

Selina crawled back up between Swiftkill's legs and knelt over her with the sex toy aimed at her backside. "You decide, sweetie... Which hole do I go in or do I make my own choice?" Selina grinned while prodding her. She held the dildo in her hand and rubbed it down her ass and against her still sore, wet pussy. "You better come up with something... You'll be raped either way." Said Selina. She massaged the dildo's tip between her daughter's pussy lips and wiped at her sexual fluids. Swiftkill whimpered and shook her head negatively. "Your ass then?" Mommy questioned and he moved the toy up to her pup's wet butt. "Noooooooo..." Swiftkill begged. She tried to inch herself up away from the dildo toy only for Selina to grab her thighs and force her back over. "Since you're being so difficult, I guess the decision is mine." Selina decided.

With Swiftkill's ass still stretched, Selina guided the sex toy down into her daughter's anus and shoved it in deep since she had already fucked Swiftkill's pussy with the flogger. "AHH!" Swiftkill yelped out loud. She buried her face into a pillow as she felt her ass being force-fucked by rough but smooth rubber, mostly thanks to the pre-lube. Her buttocks jiggled and her tail was forced upright again as her mom thrusted in her hard. Swiftkill muffled in her pillow, "This is so fucking wrong, Mom!" Her butthole got fucked even harder as she heard Selina say, "You didn't mind that rim job, did you? And you wanted to be fucked."

As the rape continued, Selina reached out for the flogger and moved it between herself and Swiftkill's pussy. "Just saying, sweet daughter... You brought this upon yourself." Selina growled and she pushed the handle of the whipping toy back into Swiftkill's vagina. She added, "You better cum soon because I'm not going to stop until you do."

Swiftkill screamed out loud from the pain of both holes being filled. "Oh my God, that hurts! Please stop!" She yelled to her mom. Selina mercilessly denied her and kept bringing her hurt, fucking both of her pup's holes with toys. "Just gotta cum and then we're done." She said to Swiftkill. Swiftkill nodded and tried the hardest she could while her mother started to slow down with the anal fucking. She felt a pressure inside her that didn't result from the flogger handle hurting her. Swiftkill closed her eyes tight and moaned as her warm cum squirted from her pussy and splashed over the flogger and her mother's hand.

"Ohh... It hurts..." She said while Selina pulled both the strap-on and the flogger out from her anus and vagina. Selina untied the ropes from Swiftkill's wrists and ankles and turned her over on her back. "Oww..." Swiftkill whimpered due to her bruised and hurting bottom. Selina knelt in front of her, discarding her strap-on and unhooking her black brassiere.

"What're you doing now, Mommy?" Swiftkill asked innocently with her legs spread slightly showing her cummed-up pussy. Selina smiled and crawled low over her vulnerable daughter, her breasts rubbing against those of Swiftkill. Swiftkill softly said, "I love you, Mommy Dearest." Selina responded by positioning her mouth above her daughter's, then rested her lips against Swiftkill's and gave her a soft, passionate love kiss.


End file.
